Nikki and Victor Return Home
by NiktorFan95
Summary: Nikki and Victor return home to the NEWMAN ranch, not the newbott ranch! All newman ranch ;D


Victor and Nikki Return HOME

After the only trial they needed to return to their rightful home, Nikki and Victor are at their suite, packing up their things to go back to the ranch. They finish packing and start to make their way to the door and Nikki says "Victor, did you forget something?" Victor says "Not that I know of". Nikki says as she makes the sizes visible with her hands "About yay big, golden, likes to eat my shoes? Sounding familiar?" "Oh!" victor states "Corazon!" Victor heads over to the couch as the puppy runs in from under the bed and leaps into Victors arms. Nikki says "Isn't that cute. Gosh, I wish I had a camera! You and the puppy are so wonderful Victor." They walk out of the suite, with suitcases, and little Corazon on his leash.

Down in the GCAC entranceway, Nikki says "Shall I call the driver or do you want to?" Victor responds "Uh…I will, you sit down, I don't know how long until the driver will be here after I call". Nikki sits down. In the background, Kay walks in, hugs victor, asks how he is doing, then heads over to see Nikki. "Well hello Katherine!" Kay says "Hello my darling! How are you?" "Good" Nikki says. "Did Paul tell you about the findings on my real daughter"? Kay informs her. "No" Nikki responds "Whats going on?" "Well apparently, you mother adopted a baby, you, around the same time I lost my daughter" Kay continues to inform her "Why darling don't you know what this could means"? "I was adopted" Nikki says shocked. "Yes, and also Nikki… You might be my daughter! Paul is suggesting that we take a DNA test". Nikki very excitedly says "Ok Katherine! You don't know how happy you made me! This is the best news I've gotten in a long time! Well, besides hearing Victor made a full recovery". Victor walks over, "Hello again Katherine! What did you tell my wife that made her appear to be glowing"? "You see, my darling, around the time I lost my baby, Nikki was adopted by her mother" Victor stops her in mid sentence "Wait a minute! Nikki was adopted"? Nikki stops him and says "Hold on Victor, let her finish". Victor says apologetically "I'm sorry Katherine, would you continue".

At this point, Victoria walks over, just noticing her parents are on the other side of the athletic club, while she is there eating with J.T. Nick walks in, as he starts to head toward the gym, he notices the three, and his sister walking over, and decides to join the four of them. "Hey, what's this all about"? Victoria asks. "Hello guys" Nick says as he puts down his duffle bag. "Well, thank you two! You saved me a conversation by joining in". Nikki says "Katherine has some big news!" "Ill say!" Victor says with a big grin as he laughs. Kay continues "as I told your parents already, I will reiterate. Your mother was adopted around the same time I lost my daughter". "You were adopted? And what does you losing your daughter have to do with this? Victoria chimes in. "Yes she was" Kay continues "She might also be my daughter". Nick and Victoria exactly say their congratulations, Nick states the reason he came was to go to the gym because he has off today and that that's where he's heading. Vikki says she needs to go back to her table to order her food and check on Reid in the play room.

Kay asks where Nikki and Victor are going with suitcases. She teases them and says "Leaving again so quickly?" Victor says "We're going home Katherine!" Kay says "Oh yes, that's correct, you got back the ranch! Well then, I most certainly will not keep you two waiting!" Nikki says "Well then, I see our driver now. Have a good day Katherine!" Kay says "Bye my darlings!" Victor waves and then picks up the suitcases, and takes Corazon and they leave.

They walk in the front door and Nikki exclaims "Were finally home!" Victor says yes we are! Nikki is startled by a familiar voice. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Newman!" Miguel says. Nikki says with a big smile "Miguel? Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you! How are you?" He says "And you the same Mrs. Newman and I are good, thank you for asking". Nikki is confused "Well, what are you doing here?" Victor says "I rehired Miguel!" Nikki says that is great. Then she ads "Well we won't be needing anything more today Miguel". He says, "Then I will turn in, have a good evening!" Bye Bye Miguel, Nikki says. She watches him walk up the steps and gets a mischievous look on her face. Victor says "Well, what are you thinking…" She says "I've been wanting to do something for so long". He says "What?" She tells him she will be right back. She heads to the kitchen. He can hear she is making something. She then runs upstairs, with a bowl of something in her hands. She walks back downstairs, in lingere, with strawberries and whipped cream. Victor says, "That is delicious" She says "What, me or the bowl?" He says both! She then puts some whipped cream on a strawberry and feeds it to him. Then he does the same to her. They continue to feed each other, until there is no more. Then he says, "You know what I've wanted to do for so long don't you"? She says "Why whatever do you mean"? He says "Oh I think you know!" He picks her up and takes her upstairs. Victor puts her on the bed and takes unzips her lingere. He kisses her neck and then she says "Victor, make love to me". He says "My darling you don't have to tell me twice!" The two of them make love. A few hours later, the two of them exhausted are lying in bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Nikki says "I love you Victor" He says "I love you Nikki. You and only you, forever this time" They kiss, and then fall asleep.

The next morning, Nikki wakes up and sees Victor isn't beside her. She calls his name. He says "I'm almost there!" He walks into the room, bearing more strawberries and whipped cream. She says "Well well well, Mr. Newman, what have we here?" He feeds her one, and she feeds him one. She giggles, and he says "So what do you want to do". "I think you have a pretty good idea!" she says. He replies with "Can you help me, I'm not remembering clearly?". She then kisses him with such passion he is breathless. He says "I think that helped jog my memory a great deal!" She laughs again, and then they make love again.

They get dressed and go downstairs. Miguel is there and asks if they want breakfast. They say no, and he says, "Okay, let me know if you need anything!" They say thank you. Nikki says "It's great having Miguel back again isn't it!" He says "Oh yes. I missed his happy and upbeat attitude. Makes you have a great start to each day". "Hey!" Nikki says "I think I had something to do with a great start to you day!" He laughs as she does to. Then the phone rings. Kay says they had some of her DNA from the lab already, and testes it with Kays. Katherine says they are indeed a match, and Nikki tells her thank you so much! She hangs up, and Victor asks who it was that called. "It was Katherine, or should I say mom!" He says "Mom? You mean…" she cuts him off "Yes! She my mother!" Victor kisses her and then she says "I think I should call the kids and tell them to come over so we can tell them the good news in person!" Victor agrees, and the scene ends with Nikki heading towards the phone to call Nick and Victoria.


End file.
